Peashooter
Peashooter là một loại cây tấn công đầu tiên và loại cơ bản nhất trong [[Plants vs. Zombies (chương trình)|chương trình trò chơi Plants vs. Zombies]] với giá 100 mặt trời. Nó là một loại cây bắn đậu, với tốc độ bắn là 1.5 giây mỗi 1 hạt đậu. Mỗi hạt gây 1 sát thương bình thường. Nguồn gốc Như hầu hết các cây bắn đậu khác, Peashooter được dựa trên loại cây ''Pisum sativum''. Cụm từ "peashooter" thường được dùng để nói đến phiên bản đồ chơi của ống xì đồng, hoặc là từ lóng cho súng nhỏ. Cái tên cũng cho thấy rằng Peashooter có thể bắn đậu. Lịch sử ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Bạn nhận được Peashooter ngay từ đầu trò chơi và nó là loại cây tấn công thông thường duy nhất cho đến khi nhận được Snow Pea sau khi hoàn thành Màn 1-6. ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures'' Peashooter là loại cây duy nhất không mở khoá khi hoàn thành một màn chơi hoặc mở khoá một khu đất. Nó có sẵn từ đầu trò chơi, và là loại cây tấn công thông thường duy nhất cho đến khi mở khoá Aspearagus sau khi mở khoá Khu Plantagon. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Peashooter, lại một lần nữa, là loại cây đầu tiên bạn có, và, lại một lần nữa, có giá 100 mặt trời. Nó là loại cây tấn công thông thường duy nhất cho đến khi nhận được Cabbage-pult sau khi hoàn thành Ancient Egypt - Ngày 2. Almanac Entry ''Plants vs. Zombies'' thumb|Almanac Entry của Peashooter Peashooter Peashooters are your first line of defense. They shoot peas at attacking zombies. Damage: normal How can a single plant grow and shoot so many peas so quickly? Peashooter says, "Hard work, commitment, and a healthy, well-balanced breakfast of sunlight and high-fiber carbon dioxide make it all possible." Cost: 100 Recharge: fast ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: Straight RECHARGE: Fast Peashooters are your first line of defense. They shoot peas at attacking zombies. "What is it like being famous?" asked the Peashooter while sipping his bottled water, "I can't talk right now, I'm finishing my merchandising deal. Hold my fir coat." Nâng cấp và Tiến hóa ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' thumb|Peashooter khi dùng [[Plant Food]] Plant Food Khi cho ăn Plant Food, Peashooter trở thành Gatling Pea với tốc độ bắn rất nhanh: 20 hạt đậu/giây, bắn tổng cộng 60 hạt đậu trong 3 giây. Nâng cấp theo cấp độ Trang phục Khi cho ăn Plant Food (đang mặc trang phục), Peashooter sẽ bắn ra 3 viên đậu khổng lồ, mỗi viên giá trị 30 sát thương bình thường, tổng cộng 90 sát thương bình thường. ''Plants vs. Zombies Online'' ''Plants vs. Zombies: All Star'' Bắn 13 hạt đậu vào một đối thủ. Nó cần Brave Plant Food để tấn công. Chiến thuật Peashooter là lực lượng tấn công chủ chốt trong biệt đội cây cối của bạn cho tới khi mở khoá Snow Pea. Nó cũng là loại cây tấn công đầu tiên được sử dụng. Chỉ nên trồng Peashooter khi nào bạn thấy một con zombie cùng hàng, khi đó nó sẽ bắn con zombie đó cho đến khi con zombie chết hoặc khi nó đã bị ăn thịt. Peashooter là loại cây hữu dụng để phòng thủ sớm (cho đến khi bạn có nhiều mặt trời hơn, bạn có thể sẽ dùng nó cho loại cây tấn công khác thay vì Peashooter). Nhưng, dù sao thì những loại cây bắn đậu, bất kể loại nào, đều không được khuyến khích dùng trong những màn trên mái nhà, vì chúng không thể bắn qua phần nghiêng của mái, trừ khi chúng đang ở trên bề mặt bằng phẳng. Peashooter, và những loại cây tương tự, chỉ nên dùng trong những màn mái nhà khi bạn đang săn thành tích Grounded. Chúng cũng có thể dùng trên mặt bằng phẳng của mái nhà (nếu bạn thích), nhưng chúng cần được hỗ trợ bởi Pumpkin hoặc những loại cây phòng thủ khác, vì chúng rất yếu và dễ bị ăn thịt, đặc biệt là bởi những con zombie tấn công bất ngờ. Peashooter rất tuyệt khi sử dụng để giết những con zombie bình thường, nhưng không nên sử dụng chúng khi đụng độ những con zombie khó nhằn hơn, ví dụ như Buckethead Zombie trừ khi chúng được sử dụng theo nhóm hoặc với sự hỗ trợ của các loại cây tấn công khác, như Snow Pea, Repeater, v.v,... Heat Wave Peashooter là loại cây phòng thủ duy nhất trong trò Heat Wave, nên phải dùng chúng thật thông minh để phát huy hết tiềm năng của chúng. Điểm đặc biệt trong trò này là những con zombie với máu cao sẽ xuất hiện thường xuyên. Nhưng, khi hét (hoặc thổi) vào microphone trên thiết bị Nintendo của bạn thì lập tức, tất cả Peashooter trên màn hình sẽ chuyển thành màu da cam, với tốc độ bắn bằng một cây Gatling Pea. Khi đó, dùng những con Peashooter này để giết những con zombie ấy. Lưu ý rằng bạn có thể di chuyển Peashooter tự do trên màn hình. Xuất hiện ở game khác Trang bài chính: Peashooter: Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Peashooter là một trong bốn loại cây chính điều khiển được trong Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, với tám loại khác nhau (người chơi có thể thay đổi loại mọi lúc). Vũ khí chính của Peashooter là Pea Cannon, với 10 viên đạn, thời gian nạp nhanh và sát thương lan toả. Vũ khí của nó cũng có thể làm đối phương trọng thương bằng cách bắn thẳng vào đối thủ. Peashooter là một loại cây dễ dùng, thích hợp cho người mới chơi. Peashooter cũng rất tốt trong chiến thuật "ném đá giấu tay" và khi tiên phong đột kích. Và, trong cùng trò chơi, một loại cây NPC có chức năng tương tự như nó, tên là Pea Cannon. Pea Cannon là loại cây NPC thông dụng nhất trong trò chơi. Và, như đã nói ở trên, Pea Cannon có chức năng tương tự như Peashooter nhưng sát thương có phần mạnh hơn và sát thương lan toả rộng hơn. Pea Cannon xuất hiện ngẫu nhiên trong các gói hình dán thông qua Cửa hàng hình dán. Thư viện Thông tin cơ sở 'Chung' * Peashooter cùng với Sunflower và Wall-nut thường được hiển thị như là các cây phổ biến nhất, xuất hiện trong cả hai trò chơi chính và cũng xuất hiện như là một cái gì đó quan trọng trong phương tiện truyền thông khác nhau, bên cạnh các trò chơi. * Nhiều người miêu tả của Peashooter sai lầm miêu tả nó như là có lá sau của một Repeater, chẳng hạn như trên các máy tính trong Slot Machine và nhiều chương trình khuyến mãi khác cho các trò chơi. * Peashooter giống như một Bellsprout từ loạt Pokémon. * Peashooter là một thuật ngữ cho vũ khí yếu, như người ta đôi khi gọi súng cây bắn đậu Hà Lan yếu. Điều này có ý nghĩa, như Peashooter là cây đầu tiên mở khóa và do đó khá yếu. ** Peashooter (Ống hút thổi đậu) cũng là đồ chơi thời cũ của đứa trẻ. 'Riêng Plants vs. Zombies' * Nhiều kết cấu, hình thù của Peashooter, như là lá dưới và đầu, được sử dụng trong hình ảnh của các cây khác. *Trong Zombatar trong Plants vs. Zombies Website, Peashooter với mái tóc xanh có thể nhìn thấy tại góc của màn hình. *Peashooter xuất hiện trong hầu hết các mini-game. *Peashooter, Imitater, Explode-o-nut, Giant Wall-nut, Giant Sunflower và Giant Marigold là những cây không-nâng cấp mà không được nhận bằng cách hoàn thành một màn chơi. *Peashooter là cây duy nhất có thể được sử dụng trong Màn 1-1, trừ khi người chơi đã hoàn thành Adventure Mode ít nhất một lần. *Peashooter, Puff-shroom, Wall-nut và Jalapeno là các cây được nhắc đến trong Suburban Almanac của cây khác. Peashooter được đề cập đến trong mục của Imitater. *Đôi khi, trong Heat Wave, Peashooter chuyển trực tiếp từ màu cam sang màu nâu. Chưa biết rằng điều này có phải là một trục trặc hay không. Riêng '' Plants vs Zombies Adventures '' *Peashooter là cây duy nhất có hai VIP, đó là Beeshooter và Sweet Pea. *Đây là cây với giá xu và kim cương rẻ nhất. Riêng Plants vs Zombies 2:It's About Time *Đây là một trong sáu cây nhìn thấy trong đoạn trailer của trò chơi này khi chiến đấu với zombie, năm cây kia là Bonk Choy, Bloomerang, Pea Pod, Wall-nut và Sunflower. *Mặc dù Peashooter là cây đầu tiên, nó là Seed Packet thứ hai trong màn hình chọn hạt giống và trong Almanac. *Peashooter, cùng với Sunflower và Wall-nut, là cây duy nhất có trang phục thay đổi tùy theo mùa. *Bây giờ, người chơi có thể nhìn thấy hạt đậu của Peashooter đi qua gốc của nó trước khi nó bắn. **Má của Peashooter cũng phồng lên ngay trước khi bắn, làm cho nó trông giống như nó thực sự "nhổ" ra những hạt đậu thay vì chỉ bắn nó. Xem thêm *Repeater *Peashooter Zombie *Split Pea *Sweet Pea *Beeshooter en:Peashooter Thể loại:Cây cối Thể loại:Plants vs. Zombies Thể loại:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Thể loại:Cây ngày Thể loại:Cây bắn đậu Thể loại:Cây bắn dài Thể loại:Cây cối thu được ở Player's House Thể loại:Các cây Plants vs. Zombies Thể loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục nhanh